youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Upcoming memes 27
1: SpongeBob Squarepants: Gary Takes a Bath, but every time SpongeBob says "Gary", it gets faster. 2: Gum Girl characters portrayed by SpongeBob 3: Funny Day, But without Teletubbies or humans 4: Elmo's World: Birds, but without birds, but every "Bird" or "Egg" is replaced with "Gabby Gomez". 5: Opening to X-Men: Days of the Future Past 2014 Regal Cinemas, but "Lucy" trailer is replaced with a Gum Girl animation. 6: Antz termites scene, but with Pikachu's Vacation drift race scene audio. 7: Opening to The Lost World VHS, but THX logo is replaced with Pikachu the Movie logo. 8: I'm not SHOOORRRT!!!, but these shorts are mine. 9: Squeeze Me by NERD, but the clips from "The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge out of Water" are replaced with the clips from "LazyTown". 10: Frozen, but without humans, snow, or ice, but every noun is replaced with "Gabby Gomez". 11: What if Sponge out of Water was directly to DVD? 12: SpongeBob Squarepants intro, but the show's title reads "Sandy Cheeks". 13: The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie intro, but the movie's title reads "Natalie". 14: The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge out of Water intro, but the movie's title reads "The Gumazing Gum Girl! The First Epic Movie". 15: Opening to Halloween 2018 Smitty's Cinemas, but "Glass" trailer is replaced with a Gum Girl animation. 16: Opening to Halloween DVD, but the THX logo follows after the screen format options menu. 17: Opening to Halloween DVD, but THX logo is replaced with "United Plankton" logo. 18: Opening to Logan 2017 RPX 3D, but "Deadpool 2" teaser trailer is replaced with a Gum Girl animation. 19: What if Castle Rock is Developed By Rhode Montijo (pronounced Roe-dee Mone-tee-hoe) and Studio MDHR? 20: Pokemon: The Future is Now, but without any possessed pokemon. 21: TAWOG: The Ghouls, but without monsters. 22: The Star (2017) re-cut as thriller. 23: So Dear To My Heart, but without any cartoon characters. 24: Beauty and the Beast (1991), EXCEPT there's no humans, animals, the Beast, or anthropomorphic inanimate objects. 25: Double Whammy, but without Lumpy 26: Autopsy Turvy, but without Lumpy 27: Bee Movie trailer, but every "bee" is replaced with "Gabby Gomez". 28: SpongeBob Squarepants: Mermaid Man and BarnacleBoy, but every time they say their names, it gets faster. 29: Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina Confront the Psychic Wall of Energy. (The Flaming Lips song parody) 30: Falling Hare, but without Bugs or the Gremlin. 31: The Case of the Missing Hare, but without Bugs or the magician. 32: Cagney Carnation, but every time Cuphead snaps is Gabby Gomez saying "MAMI!". 33: Well, Cuphead and his pal, Gabby Gomez!? 34: Get out of my car, but every "Get out of my car!" or "Get out of my f**king car!" is replaced with "Gabby Gomez should have seen it coming.". 35: ClassDojo: The Dip, but every "Dip" is replaced with "The sandbox is buried.". 36: TAWOG: The Robot, but without Bobert. 37: Scooby-Doo (2002), but without any living creatures. 38: FROZEN, BUT WITHOUT HUMANS, but "In Summer" is replaced with "SpongeBob Squarepants theme song". 39: Ocean's 8 trailer, but the trailer's song is replaced with "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons. 40: Opening to "The Night of the Living Dead" laserdisc, but THX logo is replaced with Trans-Lux logo. 41: Ice Age, but without Animals, but humans doesn't count. 42: Ice Age: The Meltdown, but without Animals, Ice, or Snow, but "The Heaven's Gate" scene is replaced with a Gum Girl scene. 43: Rhodestreet Boys (Backstreet Boys song parody) 44: Opening to The LEGO Movie 2014 Smitty's Cinemas, but "Islands of Lemurs: Madagascar" trailer is replaced with "Big Hero 6" teaser trailer. 45: Opening to The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part 2019 Smitty's Cinemas, but "How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World" trailer is replaced with "The Gumazing Gum Girl!" teaser trailer. 46: Opening to Glass 2019 Smitty's Cinemas, but "Us" trailer is replaced with "Toy Story 4" trailer. 47: A BUG'S LIFE, BUT WITHOUT BUGS, but without birds. 48: ICE AGE, BUT WITHOUT ANIMALS. 49: THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE, BUT WITHOUT BIRDS OR PIGS. 50: Elmo's World: The Street We Live On, but without monsters, humans, animals, or animated characters. 51: The Snowman, but every time someone takes a step or walks through the air, it gets faster. 53: POKEMON: MEWTWO STRIKES BACK, BUT WITHOUT HUMANS OR POKEMON. 54: Rosie sings the incorrect song in music class, but the incorrect song is "Radioactive - PTX" instead. 55: FNAF: Freddy's List, but "I've Got A Little List" is replaced with "Baby's Wilde Ride" from Ice Age. 56: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, but without SpongeBob or Plankton (and errors), but every Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Gary, Dennis, or Neptune clips are replaced with a Gumazing Gum Girl animation. 57: PPG: Stray Bullet, but without any character models 58: The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge out of Water, but every live action/CGI scenes are replaced with a Gumazing Gum Girl animation. 59: SpongeBob SquarePants: Dying for Pie, but it takes two of us to save everyone from the Ferris wheel. 60: Finding Nemo, but without any more creatures. 61: Opening to Captain Marvel 2019 Smitty's Cinemas, but "Dumbo (2019)" trailer is replaced with "Pokemon: Detective Pikachu" trailer. Category:YouTube